


I Don't Have to Hide

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 15Kisses [11]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Why-why did you do that?”“Cause I don’t like it when you look so sad."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 15Kisses [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	I Don't Have to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Inspiring Tables](https://inspiring-tables.dreamwidth.org/profile) 15 Kisses table prompt: wide.

Eddie itched to take Richie’s hand in his as they walked down the sidewalk, making their way to a diner for lunch, but he knew he couldn’t and shoved his hands in his pockets instead. There was a considerable distance between them as they walked. They couldn’t get too close in public, not like they could behind closed doors. 

He gave a soft sigh and Richie stopped talking, his attention turned towards Eddie. “You alright?” 

Eddie looked up at him and nodded, giving him a half smile. “I’m fine.” He glanced ahead, pulling a hand out of his pocket to point. “That’s the place, right?” He walked a little quicker, ready to get inside but as he reached the door to open it, Richie placed his hand against it, stopping him from going in. He looked up at the man again. “Rich?”

The hand not holding the door closed came up to Eddie’s face, cupping it gently. Eddie’s eyebrows shot up. Richie didn’t get like this in public. The man smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Eddie’s in a soft kiss. Eddie was too shocked to respond for a moment and stared at Richie as he pulled back. “Why-why did you do that?”

“Cause I don’t like it when you look so sad,” Richie answered. 

“People can see us,” Eddie said. “The paparazzi could see us.”

Richie shrugged, slipping his hand down to intertwined his fingers with Eddie’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I’ve been thinking lately and I’ve decided that I don’t give a shit anymore. This isn’t Derry, and I don’t have to hide. I’m not scared anymore.”

Eddie felt himself begin to smile. “So you’re sure about this?” Richie nodded and Eddie leaned up to peck Richie on the lips. “Come on, let’s go get some lunch.”

It didn’t take long for photos to make their way around the internet. Richie’s manager was pissed and his phone wouldn’t stop going off, but instead of answering anything, Richie turned the volume off and tossed it aside, wrapping his arms around Eddie as they sat on the couch later that night and kissed him.


End file.
